


Lincoln Plays the High Card

by AberrantScript



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Incest, Lemon, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, Oneshot, Roleplay, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 12:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17324894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AberrantScript/pseuds/AberrantScript
Summary: The High Card comes to rescue a boy in his bedroom, only to discover he's actually a criminal; and if she's not careful, she might just lose to him.





	Lincoln Plays the High Card

**Author's Notes:**

Dedicated to Extricorez~ I hope you find this Loricoln inspirational. XD

Disclaimer:  _The Loud House_  Copyright Nickelodeon (2018)

* * *

LINCOLN PLAYS THE HIGH CARD

The High Card enters the bedroom. Seeing a young boy on the ground, she gasps and hurries to him. Putting her hands on his body and lifting him up, she looks at him in worry.

"Are you ok, Sir?"

She touches him to make sure nothing is broken, feeling his muscles deeply almost as if she's massaging him. Until she reaches his pants...

"Oh my... is that... that a gun in your pants?"

The boy smirks.

"You best be good, High Card, or I'll pull it out and use it on you."

The High Card stares at him in shock, putting her hands up to protect herself and backing away slowly.

"I didn't realize you were the villain!" she cries out.

Lincoln overpowers her and pins her to the wall, rubbing his groin against hers.

"Mmm~ I'm gonna cut your deck in half~"

She turns her head to the side as he tugs her belt off and pulls her pants down.

"You w-won't get away with this..."

Lincoln pulls out his gun, and pumps it, priming it to fire a shot deep in her body.

He blows a kiss at her, taunting her.

"I think I will~ Because if you don't do exactly what I say, I'll tell your boss about your shotacon magazines you keep under your mattress."

The older blonde girl glares at him, but moans as he rubs his long barrel on her quivering deck of cards.

"W-what do you want, criminal?" she asks, groaning as he pokes her sex with the end of his pistol.

He lets her go and sits down on a chair.

"I want you to ride me."

She growls at him, ready to punch him senseless for blackmailing her. But she gives up and follows him to the chair.

Lincoln pats his lap.

"Ready whenever you are, Whori."

She narrows her eyes at him.

"Call me that again and I'll cut your dick off."

She pulls her pants the rest of the way off, leaving on the top half of her High Card outfit Leni had made for her.

She puts her knees up on the chair. Thankfully, it's one of Luan's bean bag chairs so there's plenty of room.

"Ready to play a winning hand, High Card?"

Lori lines him up with her hand and rolls her eyes.

"Just shut up and fuck me senseless, Lincoln."

And she drops down onto his lap, with a load moan.

"Fuck! You're so deep in me!"

Lincoln puts his hands on her wide hips, squeezes her, helps lift her up.

Lori whines as he almost leaves her... but before he can pop out of her pussy, she slams her hips back down, swallowing him up inside.

She presses her chest against his face, putting her hands on his shoulders to keep balance, as she starts riding him hard and fast.

Lincoln can barely contain himself as her pussy grips him like a really tight glove. Trying to squeeze out all of his cum.

His hands grab her shirt and rip it open.

Lori's boobs spill out.

He grabs one with his lips and tongue and starts sucking on her.

Lori screams in pleasure and fucks him even faster than before. Grinding down on him. Rubbing her clit against his cock with each thrust.

"Fuckmefuckmefuckeme!" She screams it over and over again.

Her nails dig into his shoulders, pinning him down as she mindlessly fucks his body raw.

She pushes him back until he's laying flat on the bean bag chair.

She lets go.

She lifts herself up on shaking legs.

"Lori, what's-"

She turns around, showing him her naked ass. Her hand grabs a cheek and spreads herself apart so he has a better look, her sex is dripping down her thighs.

Her other hand grabs his cock and aims him.

With her back facing him, she slams her hips down and takes him all the way to her womb.

"Fuck!"

She starts bouncing on him harder than before.

Her breasts jiggle wildly in the air. She grabs his legs to keep steady, and fucks him. She rides him like a cowgirl on top a crazy bull.

"Lori! I-I am going to cum in you...! If you don't stop!"

She turns her head around, looking at him over her shoulder. Biting her lip.

"Do it~"

She squeezes her pussy around him so tightly he nearly bursts inside her right then!

"Cum deep inside me~"

She whines and begs him to do it. She keeps bouncing on him. She grinds her hips on him. Twisting her ass around on each thrust.

The boy clenches his eyes shut and thrusts up to meet her on each fuck.

Lori moans like a whore as she feels his cock start twitching.

"Mmm~ you ready to fuck your cum in me, little brother?"

He can't even say anything.

She groans as his dick starts releasing inside her. Wave after wave of sticky cum splashing into her womb.

She slams herself down, taking him as deep as she can.

"Mmm~ You're so deep inside. Your cum has nowhere to go but my womb~"

She squeezes her pussy around him, milking a few more shots of cum out of him.

Eventually his gun runs out of ammo, his twitching dick trying to fire blanks.

But she doesn't want to let him go.

He starts to soften, but she reaches down and squeezes his dick.

"Not so fast, criminal scum."

She starts stroking him and trying to make him aroused again... before he gets too small and leaves her pussy...

"I don't think you've been punished enough~"

Lincoln groans as he feels his dick start getting big again.

"Lori, I-I... it's too much! I'm too sensitive...!"

She twists her whole body around, pussy and all, until she's facing him. She leans down and presses her tits to his face.

She leans up, and finally his dick is big enough she can fuck him again.

She slowly takes him back inside~

Pushing his cum all the way to her womb again... making space for a new batch she's going to milk from his body~

"You should have thought twice before you tried to blackmail me~ Now the High Card is going to fuck you all night until you don't have any cum left to give me."

Lincoln squirms as she slowly fucks him. Building up her rhythm…

"D-do you really have to talk in third per-son?"

Soon he puts his hands on her hips and he starts pressing up into her.

She moans, "F-fuck! I know nerd talk gets you off, little brother."

God, she can feel his dick kiss her womb every single time.

All of his wet cum inside her belly, sloshing with each thrust...

She bites her lip just thinking about having even more~

She grabs his shirt and rips it off his chest

She presses her boobs to him and grinds her nipples on him with each thrust.

She picks up her speed. She's going faster now.

"Lori! Fuck! You're gonna make me pop again!"

She fucks him even harder after he says that.

She whines as his cock starts twitching~

"O-oh! Lincy! You must really want to breed me if you got this horny so quick! You really are a bad guy, trying to knock up your superhero sister like you are."

She barely has time to moan again before he hits her cervix and starts gushing out cum straight into her belly.

She curls her nails on his shoulders like a cat scratching a post. She squeezes him with her pussy, taking every drop of cum.

She leans down and presses her lips to his.

"Lori-"

He can't say anything else before her tongue goes inside and dominates his.

She wiggles her hips on his.

Lori loves how full she feels. She loves having his cum inside~

His dick releases her, and she pouts as a huge rush of semen spills onto the chair.

She looks down between them at the big puddle.

"Damn, I was hoping to get pregnant, but it all came out."

She grabs him and jerks him up.

Lincoln is blushing and looking at her cum-soaked pussy shyly, in a daze, wondering if she really will have his baby from that...

The blonde girl leads him to the bed and pushes him down.

She lifts one of her breasts and sucks on her own nipple.

Her hand reaches down and plays with her sticky pussy.

Soon, Lincoln's cock is standing straight up in the air again.

His older sister approaches him with swinging hips. She eyes him like she's a succubus and he is her prey.

She kneels on the ground.

"Oh~ You're not hard enough yet. Let me help you with that~"

She grabs him with her warm hand and starts stroking him.

He doesn't get aroused as quickly as she wants though...

So, she puts her lips on him and takes him into her mouth.

Her tongue swirling around him, sucking on him, making him as hard as a rock.

Lori lets go with a wet pop, a string of spit connect her mouth to his dick.

She smirks at him.

"Ready to go again?"

The boy is barely alive. He nods, and that's it.

She crawls up on him. Like a cat.

She rests her elbows beside his shoulders, her knees beside his hips.

She lowers herself and wiggles around and-

"Mmmm~" the woman moans with desperate need.

He slides in so easy because of how fucking wet she is.

She licks his lips before kissing him. Her tongue goes inside, battling his again.

Her breasts are like heavy pillows cushioning his chest.

She can feel his racing heartbeat.

And his dick is so hard and rough inside her body as she starts pumping him.

She lets go of his lips and smiles

"Try to make me cum this time~"

He doesn't know where the energy comes from...

Whether it's her flushed cheeks or her sexy smile, or it's her body pressing on his like a warm blanket or even her really hot pussy milking his dick...

He grabs onto her and starts thrusting up into her again.

Lori presses her face into the pillow as he rides her and sends her straight to her climax.

She is moaning and squirming and jerking against him as her whole body seizes up.

She screams as she hits her climax.

"Lincoln!"

She falls atop him, almost crushing her little brother.

"W-wow..."

Then, she feels it.

His dick is still inside her.

Still hard.

Still throbbing.

Still ready to plant his seed inside.

"Oh, you didn't cum with me?"

She leans up and stares into his eyes.

He's blushing.

"I guess I should be a good sister and get you off again, huh? It's not fair if I cum and you didn't~"

She slips off him and lays on her side.

She wiggles her ass.

"Mount me from behind, little bro~"

He gets on his side and puts his arm around her stomach.

She lifts her leg up.

He slips inside to the hilt in one thrust.

Lori moans and squeezes the sheets with her fingers.

"Damn, you feel so good every time."

He holds onto her tightly, his hips starting to thrust against her butt.

His cock hammers at her pussy.

"Are you gonna cum for me?"

He moans and presses his flushed face into her back.

"Yeah? Are you gonna fill me up again?"

He nods, pressing a kiss to her spine.

She shivers at the romantic gesture.

She moves her hand down to his; his hands holding onto her stomach tightly. She grabs his hand and holds it.

"Cum with me, Lincoln~"

She moans as he picks up his pace.

"L-Lori..."

His voice sounds so needy, so desperate.

"What is it, Lincy?"

He's trembling as his climax starts approaching fast.

He kisses her back again.

"I love you," he cries as he starts flooding her body with his cum again.

She gasps at the sudden climax.

It pushes her over the edge again; her pussy starting to squeeze him as she cums with him.

"I love you, too, Lincoln!"

They slowly come down from their high.

Lincoln lies on his side gasping for breath.

Lori turns around and smiles at him.

She kisses his nose.

"You're the best brother ever!"

He slowly grins even though he feels like he's been drained dry.

"Told you that you'd enjoy putting that uniform on for me."

She smirks as she leans forward to kiss his lips.

"Mhm, but I was being serious."

He furrows his eyebrows.

"About what?"

She rubs her stomach with her hand.

"We're not leaving this room until you've fucked me all night long..."

His heart skips.

"...and your child is growing inside me."

She kisses his lips again, slower, like a wife cherishing her husband.

"Oh... damn..."


End file.
